I'm just Palmer
by LoganSunshine
Summary: A story where Palmer doesn’t feel like he is part of the team. This is my first published fan fic. Chapter 2 has been edited and reposted, so that it is easier to read.
1. Chapter 1

A story where Palmer doesn't feel like he is part of the team.

This is my first published fan fic. Would appreciate any and all reviews.

As usually I don't own any of the characters or anything else to do with NCIS

That being said onward and upward…….

Chapter 1

It was 2:30 am on a cold and rainy morning as Jimmy Palmer made his way to the crime scene. Ducky was sitting in the passenger seat trying to see through the rain the beat down on the truck.

"Why don't you slow down a little bit, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky commented.

"Why?" Jimmy asked while remaining focused on the road in front of them.

"I can't see out of the windshield, so I know that you can't either." He said.

"I can see the roadway just fine, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy said hoping his passenger believed him.

"I just want to get to the scene in one piece, please." Dr. Mallard answered back.

"Don't worry we will. Only about a half a mile to go." Jimmy said.

"Very well then. At least you didn't get us lost this time." Ducky said somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm getting better at following directions, don't you think?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, yes you are getting better, but still it wouldn't hurt to slow down." Ducky pleaded.

"No need to." Jimmy said slamming on the brakes. "We're here." He indicated with the wave of his hand.

"Thank God." Ducky sighed. Jimmy glanced over at his mentor and just sadly shook his head.

"When is everyone going to begin to treat me like I know what I'm doing, Dr. Mallard?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean, my boy?" Ducky looked at him questioningly.

"No, of course not. No one understands, do they?" Jimmy replied as he climbed from the M. E's van and went round back to grab his supplies.

Dr. Mallard turned and watch Jimmy grab a couple of body bags and his medical kit and then slammed the back door closed. ' I wish I knew what was bothering you Mr. Palmer.' Ducky thought to himself as he got out of the van and followed Jimmy into the house. "Well it's about time you got here, Palmer." Gibbs hollered.

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders and said "Maybe time I'll get here fast enough to please you Agent Gibbs." Drawing looks of disbelief from Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, McGee and Ziva.

"What's gotten under his tail?" Ziva asked.

"I think you mean under my skin." Jimmy snapped.

"All right Palmer, what is your problem?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing important. I'm just cold, wet and tired, all ready." Jimmy answered as he knelt next to one of the bodies. Gibbs looked over at Ducky who just shrugged. "Don't ask me Jethro." "Never mind." Jethro answered causing Jimmy to sigh and shake his head once again. 'Of course it's just Jimmy who cares what he's feeling.' Jimmy thought to himself.

After the team got their assignments from Gibbs everyone quickly and quietly went about their jobs. As they were finishing up and getting ready to leave a loud bang was heard outside. "What was that." Everyone seemed to say at the same time. Gibbs and Tony drew their weapons and proceeded outside. "Ziva, you and McGee stay here with Ducky and Palmer." Gibbs ordered. They nodded in acknowledgement. "Well do boss." McGee answered.

Tony and Gibbs did a quick sweep of the outside and after seeing nothing them started to go back inside, when a shot rang out. "Damn." Was all they both said as they took off running. They slowed down as they approached the front door. "Where are the other two?" a deep low voice asked. "Don't know." Ziva answered defiantly. "Wrong answer." A different voice said. "NO!" came a cry followed by the sound of someone being hit and a loud thump on the floor.

"What should we do, Boss?" Tony asked. "I suggest you both put down your guns and go inside." A female voice came from behind them. Gibbs and Tony did as they were told. "I found them." The women said as they re-enter the house. A quick look around the room told Gibbs and Tony at least part of the story. McGee, Ziva and Ducky all stood with their hands in the air and Jimmy laid at their feet. Ducky saw the question is Jethro's eyes. "Mr. Palmer tried to protect Ziva." He explained. Tony began to say something, but he and Gibbs were forced over to the rest of the group. "OK tell me exactly what happened?" Gibbs ordered as he looked down at the young man at his feet.

A/N: I hope the way I typed this is alright. If not let me know where I went wrong and I'll correct it for the rest of the chapters. All Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Key Shinigami - thank you for your help it is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2

"I assume Mr. Palmer was just reacting to the situation." Ducky said. McGee and Ziva nodded in agreement. "But why would he do that?" Tony asked. "I mean Ziva is a trained agent and can take care of herself. Why would Palmer get involved?" "Maybe he felt he needed to do something." McGee answered. About that time Jimmy moaned. "Oh my head."

Ducky knelt down "Easy Mr. Palmer, you are going to be all right." Jimmy just moaned again. "Jimmy?" Ziva knelt down beside Ducky. "Agent David, are you OK?" Jimmy whispered holding his head. "I'm fine. Thank you for trying to protect me." "It just seemed like the thing to do." He replied. "What do you think they want?"

The team looked over to where the trio stood. Gibbs watched them and then answered. "Let's just ask them?" Gibbs waited a beat. "What do you want?" he asked in his most commanding voice. "In due time Agent Gibbs in due time." The shorter of the two men answered. "Hey boss we can take them." Tony whispered. Gibbs just turned and looked Tony in the eyes before slapping him on the back of his head. Tony just smiled at least some things never change.

"Just get it done." The shorter man told his partners, who just nodded. "OK you there, the women pointed to Jimmy. Tie up your friends there." She said throwing a roll of duct tape over to him. Jimmy caught the roll and turned and looked at the team. "Tape their hands behind their backs." Jimmy nodded and began to tape everyone up. "I'm sorry about this Dr. Mallard." He apologized to his mentor. "Don't worry about it Mr. Palmer just do as your told." Jimmy taped up each member of the team apologizing to each one as he went.

After finishing with McGee he turned and faced the woman. "Here you go." He said handling over the roll of tape. The woman took the roll as Jimmy turned and put his own hands behind his back. "No, not you sweetheart. We need someone that can do a few things for us." "And what makes you think I'm going to help you?" "Don't worry all you have to do is count on your team mates to do the right thing." She said walking over and with a quick move hit Jimmy in the stomach. "Now why did you have to go and do that?" Ducky said.

"My boss will explain it to your boss and we shall go from there." The women answered……..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks AiyanaStone for your support.

Chapter 3

Everyone now turned their attention to the tall man who stood over the body of the young sailor that had brought them here.

"This has been so simple Agent Gibbs, I never realized it could be this easy." The man said.

Gibbs eyes narrowed, he knew the voice, but from where? "Don't I know you?" he hissed.

"Don't you Know…" the man said laughing. "How soon we forget, let me see if I can remind you, Jethro."

The tall man turned and looked at Jimmy. "Bring him over here." He snapped. The short man and the woman followed orders and roughly grabbed Jimmy and hauled him over the chair that the tall man was standing behind.

"Tie him up." Came the order, which was followed quickly. Soon Jimmy found himself staring up at the tall man.

"Now let's see if we can remind Agent Gibbs about where he knows me from." He said walking around in front of Jimmy while making a fist and punched him right in the nose causing Jimmy's glass to break in two and fly from his face.

"Anything Gibbs?" The tall man asked.

"Nope." Was all Jethro said.

"OK, then how about this?" The man asked as he slowly pulled something from his jacket pocket that the team couldn't make out. "Look familiar, sir?" He asked turning to face the team as he slowly opened a small zipper pouch and pulling out a syringe. Gibbs eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"What's in that?" Jethro asked wondering what as going to happen to Jimmy.

"Nothing that will do any permanent damage to this young man." The man shrugged his shoulders "At least in small doses anyway."

"I'll just ask you once again. What is in that syringe?" Gibbs asked with all the authrotiy he could muster.

"Just some little LSD." Tall man said as he gave Jimmy a shot.

"Oh Dear Lord." Ducky whispered bowing his head. Tony, Ziva and McGee just looked from Ducky to Gibbs and back again.

"Side effects Ducky?" Gibbs questioned.

"It could cause rapid mood swings, increase heart rate and blood pressure; profuse sweating, loss of appetite, sleeplessness, dry mouth, and tremors, feelings of despair. It can also cause delusions and visual hallucinations.

"Poor Jimmy." Ziva whispered as Tony shook his head.

"Damn Palmer, I wish there was something I could do to help." McGee sighed.

With in a few minutes Jimmy was responding to the drug.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"No one." Jimmy answered

The woman sighed and asked. "What's your name?"

"James Palmer."

"Are you a Doctor?"

"Med student."

"What is your job with NCIS"

"Not important." Jimmy answered drawing looks of confusion from all the team.

All three hostage takers turned and looked at the confused team.

"So your jobs not important?" The woman asked not taking her eyes off the team.

"No, I'm not important." Jimmy answered. The three hostage takers turned to face Jimmy.

"Why would he say he's not important, Jethro?" Ducky asked his friend.

"I guess we are going to have to ask him that." Jethro answered wondering that very thing himself.

The short man walked over and grabbed Jimmy by the hair and pulled his head back.

"What does your job consist of at NCIS?"

"You can go to hell." Jimmy spat.

"Now, now that's not very nice." The short man said as he slapped Jimmy back and forth across the face several times.

"Leave him for now." The tall man said. "We will be back."

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"Mr. Palmer here will let us know when it's time. Until then, maybe Agent Gibbs you and your "special" team here can put things together." Tall man said.

"Oh by the way." He continued as the trio began to walk out the room. "You might want begin with who that dead sailor is over there……………"

A/N – If you're a Jimmy fan don't worry, things will work out.

If you read this please review. I'll take good, bad or indifferent reviews after all in the end I hope it will make me a better writer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I don't own any of the NCIS characters. Randall Miles is my Uncle while all others are first names of either my nieces or nephews.

To Torra Jhed, sa1989 and very special agent buffy thanks for the reviews.

--

"DiNozzo any ID on the body." Gibbs snapped.

"Ah yeah a Chief Petty Officer Randall Miles, Jr." Tony answered quickly.

"Any idea how and when he died, Ducky?" Gibbs asked. "And don't say you'll know more when you get him back home."

"I was going to say, Jethro that my initial finding is he was beaten. Very badly I might add." Ducky responded. "And if I had to come up with a guess as to how long. I would say approximately 6 to 7 hours."

"Good enough." Gibbs answered back thinking.

"Help." Jimmy moaned.

"Everything's OK Jimmy." McGee said because he was closer to Palmer then anyone else.

The team could see that Jimmy was now having difficulty breathing and was sweating.

"We may have a problem here, Lady and Gentlemen." Ducky said.

"What kind of problem?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not sure if Mr. Palmer is reacting to the LSD or to the fact he may be going into insulin shock."

"Hey you out there." Gibbs yelled.

The trio came back into the room and for the first time since the team was taken captive Gibbs saw the face of the tall man.

Suddenly something clicked in Gibbs head and he moaned.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Of course that's it." Jethro whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Boss?" Tony now said with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Kevin Taylor." Gibbs said.

"That's me." The tall man answered as he walked back into the room.

"I hand it to you Agent Gibbs. I figured you would have forgotten by now."

"Forgotten, never." Gibbs growled at Taylor.

"Now, Now Jethro. I can call you Jethro, can't I?" Kevin asked.

"NO." Gibbs said a little to loud.

"In any case, J-e-t-h-r-o. I told you that we would meet again someday and well here we are."

"What do you want Taylor?"

"I want you to clear our brother's name once and for all."

"Your brother?" Gibbs now asked confused.

"Yes our brother." Kevin replied indicating the women and shorter man standing behind him. "Let me introduce you to my younger brother and sister. Shawn and Erica Taylor."

"I wasn't aware that there was two other siblings?" Gibbs said.

"They were to young to be involved back then." Kevin explained. "They weren't even aware of Billy until he died in that hell hole he was sentenced to."

Jimmy moaned again and began to shake.

"He needs to eat right now." Ducky demanded.

"He'll eat when we say he does." Shawn said.

"He's diabetic if he doesn't eat now, he just get sicker and sicker." Ducky explained.

"Well why didn't you say so." Kevin laughed as he nodded to Erica get him something to eat we don't want our experiment ruined."

"Of course not." Erica laughed in return. "It wouldn't do at all." She turned and left the room only to return rather quickly with some orange juice.

"Here we go Mr. Palmer." She said as she got Jimmy to drink the O. J. which made Jimmy feel somewhat better almost immediately.

"How are you feeling Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked obviously concerned about his young apprentice.

"I feel so strange." Jimmy answered. "I'm not sure how I feel."

"Just take it easy Jimmy. Everything is going to be all right." Tony told him.

"Ah isn't that sweet." Erica said. "All sunshine and flowers."

Jimmy was trying to focus on what was happening, but between the LSD, his diabetes and the fact his glasses got broke he was have considerably trouble in doing so.

"Hey can someone please help me?" Jimmy asked as tears began to bubble up in his eyes.

"I didn't think NCIS agents cried." Shawn mocked.

"I'm not an agent." Jimmy snapped.

"Then what are you?" Shawn demanded.

"I'm nothing." Jimmy whispered. Once again drawing looks of uneasiness from the team.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Ziva asked. Tony just shook his head.

Shawn walked over to Ziva placing his gun under her chin and lifted her head. "Don't worry little lady, I'm sure all your questions will be answered in due time. Right Kevin?"

"That's right little brother. It's all up to Agent Gibbs and how quickly he'll clears Billy's name." Kevin said. "Now lets see if we can make Jimmy here feel any better." As he once again took out a syringe. Jimmy's eyes widen in panic.

"Do you have to do that?" McGee asked.

"Well no, but what are you doing to do to make him feel better?" Kevin asked walking over to Jimmy and skillfully gave him another shot. "Now let's move them to the basement and let them think things over for a little while."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter and the fact it's so short, but life got in the way.

I'm going to try very hard to post at least one chapter a week.


	5. Chapter 5

The basement turned out to be very dank and fairly dark room with only a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling

Thanks again to all of you that gave reviews, they have been most helpful.

The basement turned out to be very dank and fairly dark room with only a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was one small window about eight feet from the floor, that let in a little more light. In one corner of the room was lone sink that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in many years. The floor was made of dirt and just added to the old musty smell.

Jimmy was helped down the steps and now sat leaning against the wall. He held both of his hands right up in front of his face. He clenched his hands into fist then extends them open again and again fascinated by the way his fingers moved.

"Is he going to be OK Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I believe so." Ducky responded watching he protégé carefully. "Now Jethro I do believe you owe us an explanation."

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"Billy Taylor." Tony snapped.

Gibbs just ignored Tony's response and simple said. "He was a suspect in a case back in the mid 90's. It wasn't one of my finest hours so to speak. I got caught up in the 'game' and took my cover a bit literal and well.." Gibbs stops and takes a breath and glanced over at Jimmy sitting on the floor staring out into space. "By the time I got the confession I was after Billy Taylor spent 16 days in the hospital before he went to jail."

Ziva, McGee and Tony all stood there in shock at what their boss had just told them.

"His brother indicated he was in jail he was in jail at the time of his death." Ziva finally whispered.

"He was and would have been the rest of his life." Gibbs said.

"But what does Randall Miles, Jr. have to do with any of this? He's about Jimmy's age so he's too young to have been involved." McGee speculated.

"Your right, but his father was involved." Gibbs shook his head slowly. "His Dad Commander Randall Miles, Sr. was the JAG that prosecuted the case and made sure that Billy went to jail for what he did."

"So the CPO paid the price for his fathers actions." Tony said. "What do you suppose the old man is going to say when he finds out."

"That's just the point. Nothing." Gibbs sighed. "He died 6 weeks ago of a heart attack."

At that point Jimmy began to giggle.

"What's so funny, Palmer." Ziva asked the young man.

"Y-o-u." Jimmy laughed out pointing all the team.

"Us?" Ziva turned to look at those around her.

"What about us, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked quite concerned.

"You, you are moving in slow motion and, and you are using each others voices." Jimmy chuckled.

The team looked questioningly at Ducky.

"This can be considered normal with LSD. I'm sure it's likely to get worse." He explained walking slowly over to where Jimmy was sitting. "Mr. Palmer besides everything moving in slow motion. How do you feel?"

"Just fine, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy answered breaking out into a side splitting laugh. "Mallard – Ducky. Ducky Mallard - Mallard Duck 'y'. He spit out between bouts of laughter. "Quack, quack."

"Jimmy!" McGee jumped in. "You shouldn't…"

"It's quite all right Timothy. I know he doesn't mean anything by it." Ducky said taking a handkerchief from is jacket pocket and wiping off Jimmy's face. "You won't every think of saying something like that if you weren't high on a drug would you Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up at Ducky suddenly very quite and shook his head as tears began to stream down his already damp cheeks. "Forgive me." He whispered.

"All is forgiven my boy." Ducky whispered back to the young man.

"What does this have to do with Taylor?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs let out a long breath. "Part of my cover was known for using torture to get what I wanted. I swear to all of you that I didn't use any real drugs."

"Real drugs?" McGee questioned.

"The only thing he was given was something to make him thing he was given the real thing. He was so freaked out that he just talked and talked until when we left him alone he realized that we had tricked him. By the time the trail came about he had tried everything he could to convince anyone who would listen that we had tricked him into his confession."

"Did anyone listen?" McGee asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "He had said so many 'strange' things during his time in jail that no one dared believed what he said. The trail was pretty much open and shut. The Navy wanted him in the brig and not spending the rest of his life sitting in some mental hospital."

"So they forced him?" Ziva asked.

"He wasn't FORCED." Gibbs snapped as he knelt down in front of Jimmy who now had his head back and his eyes closed. "This isn't right. None of you had anything to do with what happened."

Gibbs suddenly stood up and walked over to the steps. "Why are you doing this to my team?" He yelled up to the closed door.

The door opened slowly as Kevin stepped down the first couple stairs. "Your team now Jethro - don't you mean your family."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of you that have read my story and to all those that have left reviews

Thanks to all of you that have read my story and to all those that have left reviews.

Chapter 6

"You don't know anything about my family." Gibbs growled.

"Maybe not your blood family, but _this_ family." Kevin laughed. "Grab the kid." He said to Shawn and Erica.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all stepped up behind Gibbs as a show of unity.

"Your not taking Palmer anywhere." Gibbs said.

"We'll see about that." Kevin replied as Shawn handled him a shot gun. "Now we all know just how much damage one of this things can do with just one shot."

Gibbs turned and looked at the trio behind him and nodded. The four of them slowly backed away from the stairs allowing Shawn and Erica to carry out their job.

"No, no, no." Jimmy yelled out while trying to crawl away from advancing duo. "I don't want to go."

Shawn just laughed cynically "Like me care what you want." He said as he grabbed Jimmy by one arm as Erica grabbed the other.

"NO! Please I don't want to leave." Jimmy cried as he was dragged up the stairs. The door slammed shut with a loud 'bang'.

"Now what?" Ducky asked.

"We figure a way out." Jethro said. "David see about the chances of unlocking that door. DiNozzo and McGee see if you can find _anything_ that can be used as weapons."

"Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"All I want to know is will Jimmy be all right?" Gibbs asked.

"Time will tell, Jethro time will tell." Ducky sighed.

"Well lets not let to much more time pass before we get out of here." He answered as both he and Ducky nodded.

--

Upstairs Jimmy found himself once again tied to a chair.

Kevin placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned over into Jimmy's face. "OK Mr. Palmer. We need to know how to find information that will clear our brothers name?"

"I don't know where to get any info….." he said before getting cut of by Kevin grabbing him around the throat.

"Then why don't we bring Agent Gibbs up here and see what he has to say."

Jimmy just looked up at his captor. "Go ahead he won't tell you anything either."

SMACK Jimmy's head jerked to the left with the blow. "Don't make me hurt you."

By the time Jimmy was able to focus once again Gibbs and the rest of the team was standing in front of him about 5 feet away.

"Now let's see if Mr. Palmer is correct to not." Kevin said as he slowly pulled a knife from his back pocket. Jimmy tried very hard not to react, but the team saw the flicker of fear in his eyes.

"I can't help you." Gibbs said. "It's too late."

"It's never to late." Shawn said from behind the team.

Kevin drew the knife across Jimmy's throat drawing a thin line of blood. No one on the team even flinched as the blood began to run down Jimmy's neck.

Kevin looked at all of them in shock. "I thought these people meant something to you Jethro?"

"They do, I just don't let my feelings get involved while we are working a case."

"OK maybe I need to ask some questions here." Kevin said. Gibbs nodded.

"I know we have Dr. Mallard, Officer David and Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee. But what's your title?" He asked grabbing Jimmy by the hair.

"I'm just Palmer." Jimmy answered looking at the team dejectedly.

"Come one Kev, their not going to help us." Shawn complained.

"I agree." Erica chimed in.

"Enough!" Kevin snapped. "They will soon or they will die. Now take them back downstairs. "

Shawn and Erica shoved their guns into the backs of the team that was standing. "You heard what he said, Move."

"Oh and get them all something to eat." Kevin added as he untied Jimmy. "We can't have them dying before are through."

--

Once again in the basement the team leaning against walls either sitting, standing. Jethro and Ducky was sitting on the stairs talking.

"Well do you suppose Palmer said he was 'just Palmer'?" Jethro asked Ducky.

"I wish I knew the answer to that Jethro." Ducky stopped to think a moment. "Perhaps he feels that he isn't a 'true member' of the team."

"Maybe because you pick on him huh, Tony?" Ziva asked from near by.

"Me? Hey I'm not the only one that picks on Palmer." Tony complained.

"Yeah, but you're the one that usually makes him feel bad." McGee said.

"Why don't you all just shut up." Jimmy yells.

"Mr. Palmer that's not polite." Ducky said.

"I have a headache and all your talking is making it worse." Jimmy explained placing the palms of both hands on either side of his head and squeezing.

"Take a deep breath, Jimmy." McGee said kneeling down next to him.

Jimmy took several quick breaths. "Can't."

"Easy Mr. Palmer you're beginning to hyperventilate." Ducky said rushing over.

"I don't feel good." Jimmy gasped out as he began to shake.

"Blankets, now." Gibbs ordered with Tony and Ziva grabbing a couple.

"I can't breath." Jimmy complained. "C-a-n-t—b-r-e-a-t-h. He said before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's hard to believe it's only been fours since this all began

Thanks to all of you that have read my first story and espically to those that left reviews. You made my day and let me know that maybe there is a writer in me somewhere.

A/N - This is the last chapter, though I have a feeling a follow up story will happen.

"It's hard to believe it's only been fours since this all began." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Someone has gotten to figure out by now that we're missing." Tony said thoughtfully.

"Abby." Jimmy moaned. "Help."

"Hush Mr. Palmer." Ducky said quietly wiping Jimmy's face with his already damp handkerchief.

"No his right, Duck. If anyone is going to realize we're missing, it's Abs." Gibbs said.

"Fine Jethro, but that still doesn't get us out of this situation." Ducky answered.

"Dr. Mallard?" Came a moan from Jimmy.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Could you tell me one of your stories?" Jimmy whimpered drawing a moan from the rest of the team.

"Alright let me think a minute."

"Hmm." Jimmy sighed as he scooted further into Ducky's hug.

Gibbs waved Tony, Ziva and McGee over to a corner as far away from Ducky and Jimmy as they could get.

"OK we'll let Ducky worry about Palmer occupied while we try to figure our way out.

"And my best mate Charlie decided to jump over the wall…."

The team turned to look at their two friends. "God I hope Palmer gets though this all right." McGee sighed.

"Don't worry Probie, Palmer's a lot stronger then he looks." Tony said hopefully.

"If we get out of here soon, we wouldn't have to worry about him." Gibbs snapped. "Now lets figure a way out. Look for anything that can be used as weapons. Ziva you concentrate on getting that door open, but be careful."

The team did as they were told as soon Tony and McGee found a one loose pipe and a couple of loose boards with nails sticking out. Ziva had located a piece of wire and an old rust dinner knife that had been stuck in between the staircase and the wall.

"They certainly didn't do a very good job of surveying for possible weapons and tools." She said with satisfaction as she set to unlock the door.

"Let's just be thankful that they overlooked that stuff." Ducky commented.

"What stuff?" Jimmy asked looking around.

"Don't worry about that my boy. We'll let the experts worry about how to get us out of this situation."

"Story?" Jimmy said.

"Oh right, right back to our story." Ducky smiled "Now where were we?"

"Charlie fell and broke his nose." Jimmy giggled.

"Ah, yes. Well Charlie tripped over his shoe lace and landed on his face breaking his nose." Ducky began his story again.

"You know boss it's been awful quiet upstairs, do you suppose they're asleep?" McGee asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Are we ready?"

"I can have the door unlocked in seconds." Ziva said rushing up the stairs.

"Here's our weapons such as they are." Tony groaned.

"Good enough lets move. Duck, you and Palmer stay down here." Gibbs ordered.

"Don't worry Jethro, we aren't going anywhere." Ducky said looking down at the resting young man in his arms.

"Doors opened." Ziva whispered. The guys rushed up the stairs and followed Ziva out of the basement. Ziva went to the left which led into the kitchen. Tony and McGee went to the right which led to a porch and then outside. Gibbs went straight ahead into the hallway which led to the front of the house.

A few minutes later found the entire team standing out the bottom of the stairs which led to the second floor. Gibbs had located a gun in the living room that was accidently left laying on the mantle above the fireplace. Ziva had picked up a couple knives while she was in the kitchen. Tony still had only the piece of pipe he had gotten from the basement, but McGee had located an old hatchet. Gibbs smiled to himself and indicates to the team to 'follow me.'

They went up the stairs quickly and quietly and check out the rooms until they located the trio of siblings all in different rooms. Ziva had chosen Erica's room, while McGee had Shawn's, leaving Tony and Gibbs to take out Kevin. Gibbs got the teams attention and not saying a word began a countdown on his fingers. 3 – 2- 1 and just as they all began to open the doors of the rooms.

"This is the FBI come out with your hands up."

"Fornell." Gibbs criticized as several windows broke as tear gas bombs where shot into the house and people seemed to be coming from every direction as confusion ran rapid thru out the house.

Twenty minutes later Jimmy Palmer was being loaded into a waiting ambulance and rushed from the scene as the rest of the team was wiping off their faces.

"Now I understand why it's called 'tear gas'. Mutter Tony ducking as Gibbs swatted the back of his head. "Thanks boss." Tony said with a smile.

At that moment Agent Fornell walked up. "Would someone please explain to me, how on earth the entire NCIS team is taken hostage at a simple murder scene? And why it took some lowly lab tech four hours to realize that you needed help?"

"First of all Abby is not a lowly lab tech. She's as much a part of this team as anyone else. And second the hostage takers where after me about a very old case. And thirdly and most importantly, you'll get my report." Gibbs rattled off walking towards the NCIS truck. "And now if you'll excuse us we need to get to the hospital and check on Palmer."

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva got into the truck as McGee drove Ducky in the ME's van.

"Dr. Mallard do you think Jimmy's going to be OK?" McGee asked.

Ducky nodded without really answering.

"Yes Agent McGee I'm pretty sure he will be just fine." McGee answered himself making Ducky smile.

Several Days Later

Lucky Jimmy was fine and didn't suffer any lasting physical side affects from the drugs, but he was now dealing with the after affects of some of the things he had said during the case.

The entire team was in Jimmy's hospital room along with Dr. Wendy Price a psychiatrist.

Jimmy stared at his fingers as he nervously played with his blanket. "I just feel that sometimes I'm not really a part of the team."

"And what makes you feel that way?" Dr. Price asked.

"It's just the way I treated. The things you say to me." Jimmy said finally looking up at the people standing around his bed.

"Oh Jimmy we're sorry." Abby said as she rubbed Jimmy's right shoulder.

"Sometimes that's not enough Abby." Jimmy responded.

"What can we do to make you feel better, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

Jimmy shrugged then answered. "Maybe treat me like I know what I'm doing."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anything else?" Dr. Price asked again.

"A patted on the back and a 'good job' would go a long way." Jimmy said with sadness in his voice.

Dr. Price looked around at everyone. "Would anyone like to say anything to Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked around expecting someone, anyone to say something. Tony, McGee and Ziva all just looked down at their feet. Gibbs stood staring out the window. Abby continued rubbing Jimmy's arm absentmindedly.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked his mentor.

"You know I believe in you and your abilities Mr. Palmer." Ducky answered.

"Why don't you call me Jimmy?" He asked quietly.

"For the same reason you call me Dr. Mallard, it's a matter of respect, my boy." Duck smiled at his protégé.

"Thanks." Jimmy smiled back at Ducky.

Jethro slowly turned to face the group. "Mr. Palmer, ah, Jimmy. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you didn't belong. You have proven several times that you definitely are a part of this team now and I hope for a long time to come."

"What does that mean to you, Jimmy?" Dr. Price asked.

Jimmy was now smiling a rather large smile. "That means that, that for the first time in my life I finally belong somewhere."

The End


End file.
